Kumori
Kumori is a human witch and necromancer. She first appears in Grave Peril, and is named in Dead Beat. Description Kumori is a necromancer and an assistant or apprentice to Cowl. Kumori wears a long black robe and black cape with a big mantle a big black cowl, or hood, that kept her face hidden from view—the same as Cowl.Dead Beat, ch. 7 Differently from the other power-hungry necromancers, Kumori was polite to Harry Dresden, advising Cowl that he should say please when asking for Die Lied der Erlking.Dead Beat, ch. 8 She seemed to know something of the ways of wizards, since she asked Dresden to remove his rings, something that most beings didn't notice as being significant.Dead Beat, ch. 29 She used her powers to prolong the life of one of John Marcone's men who was fatally injured, long enough to get him to the hospital.Dead Beat, ch. 19 Biography Basically nothing is known about Kumori's identity, background or personality. The only book she was named in was Dead Beat, though a cloaked figure who matched her description was seen at Bianca's Ball in Grave Peril—she has never appeared again in the series, at least with this name. In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, two cloaked and hooded figures hand out gifts on Bianca St. Claire's behalf at her ball.Grave Peril, ch. 29 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Cowl and Kumori stop Dresden outside Bock Ordered Books demanding that he hand over his copy of Die Lied der Erlking. Dresden recognized them from Bianca's Ball. Kumori attempts to be polite to Dresden when Cowl isn't. She explains that their purpose in seeking the book is to destroy it to keep it out of the hands of the Heirs of Kemmler. She tells Dresden that the White Council's end is near.Dead Beat, ch. 7 and 8 At Cook County Hospital, EMT Jason Lamar told Dresden about how Kumori brought a victim back to life on Wacker Drive.Wacker Drive, Chicago - wikipedia Kumori cornered Dresden outside Shiela's apartment building. She asked for the book again and gets into a philosophical discussion about her beliefs about Necromancy. Dresden told her she's different than the other Necromancers because she went out of her way to to save someone while the others are all just killers.Dead Beat, ch. 29 Kumori took Bob from Karrin Murphy's home after Dresden had raised the Erlking and Cowl had Dresden held at gunpoint. Dead Beat, ch. 34 Kumori holds Dresden at knife point, holding him prisoner while Cowl attempted the Darkhallow under Evil Bob's tutelage. After Dresden released Bob from his skull, Bob took over Sue, the zombie T-rex, and swiped a huge talon at her, causing her to release Dresden. It's uncertain whether the T-rex killed her, ate her, or she escaped.Dead Beat, ch. 42 Speculation Since Cowl survives the backlash of the Darkhallow, it is possible that Kumori may have, as well, but she has not been mentioned since. Trivia Kumori is a Japanese word meaning cloudiness. Notes References See also *The Word of Kemmler *Halloween *Conjunction Category:Grave Peril Category:Dead Beat Category:General Category:A